Late Night
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Crackfic! Kaiba has been up all night trying to figure out a way to obtain all three Egyptian God cards. However, Marik shows up and...things just carry away from there. Why would Kaiba even think about him in the first place? :-:Dangershipping:-:


**This is not to be taken seriously on any level at all, hence the crack. Obviously I was tired when I wrote this...yes...very tired...Ohh yea! My friend loves this pairing so she wanted me to write this. I luv you too!**

**Pairing: Dangershipping (Mariku/Kaiba)**

**Warnings: Soft lemon, OOCness...lots of OOCness**

**Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. If it did, you would know...trust me.**

* * *

The brunette sighed, combing his fingers through his hair before letting out a loud sigh.

Stupid Egyptian God cards. When had he become so...obsessed with collecting each one? Sure, he had one but it wasn't the same. Besides, he remembered Marik saying that his was the most powerful.

Marik. Yami Marik. The name sent shivers down the blue-eyed CEO's spine.

Everything about the psychotic blonde turned the CEO, Kaiba, on, even if it was the smallest thing. The way he walked, the way he stood, the clear madness that shown in his violet eyes, the evil smirk, everything about him was strangly...perfect.

Leaving his computer to finish translating the Winged Dragon of Ra, he pushed his way out of the room, not wanting to disturb Mokuba who was curled up in the chair next to him.

'Three...two...one...' it took only a few seconds before he was roughly slammed against the wall, staring into leering lilac orbs.

Yami Marik. He melted.

A dark chuckle was admitted from his captor before a deep, demonic voice peirced the air, "Kaiba."

He loved the way the psycho drew his name out. It made him shiver with want. He yelped, which was cut off, when his lips were being abused by another. A wet organ forced its way into his mouth, massaging the warm cavern and coaxing his own tongue out of its daze.

"Marik..."

"Anxious tonight, are we?"

Shivering, the CEO managed to nod his head slowly, sighing with relief when he felt his throbbing length become free from the confines off his pants.

Kaiba moaned softly when he was once again drawn in for another bruising kiss, completly unaware of the fact that the yami's tan hand was drifting down to his exposed crotch.

Well, he was unaware.

A high-pitched whine escaped his throat when he felt Yami Marik began to massage him through his underwear, gentle prodding following after a rough squeeze.

"No...teasing..." he managed to get out before he fell against the wall, his hips bucking into the yami's hand, desperate for more friction.

"Patience Kaiba. All good things cannot be accomplished too quickly." Yami Marik purred, loving the sight of the CEO squirming at his hand's minunstrations.

However, he took pity on the panting brunette and pulled his pants all the way down. Spinning him around so his palms were flat across the wall, he wasted no time and swiftly plunged into the blue-eyed CEO's tight warmth.

Kaiba groaned in pleasure. The roughness was what really got him to his peak, not the gentle touches. Yami Marik seeme to know this, however.

The CEO thrust back against the tan yami, groaning loudly when the tip of the yami's length pounded against his prostate. The faster the yami went, the faster Kaiba was to his release. In only a few minutes, said brunette was withering and thrashing, his peak not far away.

Yami Marik seemed to notice this and smirked. Reaching around the slender body, he grasped the weeping erection and gave it a few strong strokes.

That pushed Kaiba over the edge. With a strangled whine, he came violently, panting when the aftershcoks of his release were over. He groaned when he felt burning hot liquid fill his insides, indicating his partner had also fallen over the edge.

Turning around, he faced the yami and blinked. "Your absolutly out of your mind."

Yami Marik chuckled darkly. "That might be true Seto Kaiba, but I'm sane enough to have weaved you into my web."

Kiba didn't protest when he was once again brought into a lip-lock, this one much gentler.

"I choose who I am with. I choose you. You're not going to get me to believe in that Ancient Egyptian magic, no matter what you say."

The yami's face fell into a mock pout. "Aww, you still can't see the truth, can you?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps your not as 'insane' as I said earlier."

Yami Marik stared at him for a moment, before he smirked. "Very touching Kaiba. Are you developing feelings for me?"

Seto gave a similar smirk. "I don't know Marik. Would you like it if I said I love you?"

The tan yami purred, nuzzling his face against the CEO's. "Don't lie to me Kaiba."

"What if I'm not lying?"

"Then say it."

Kaiba buried his face in Yami Marik's platinum blonde hair, breathing in the yami's familiar smell.

"I love you."

The tan yami chuckled. "I guess you weren't lying after all."

"I don't lie about important things."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kaiba yelped when the tan yami's body started to squish his own body against the wall. Glaring did nothing except making the yami snicker.

"You're very cold. Been up all night?"

"Yes, translating your Egyptian God card so I can win it from you."

Yami Marik tsked. "My dear Kaiba, our duels for tomorrow have not even been announced yet and you are already planned to take my most prized card for me?"

"I know I will take it from you."

"We'll see."

Kaiba smirked. "What, afriad that if I do beat you, you'll lose your precious card?"

"I'm not worried in the slightest."

"Planning on winning? What if I face you?"

"Then I will crush your Egyptian God card with mine. You know I love to watch you squirm Kaiba." Yami Marik grinned.

"Then it is safe to assume that you will not go all soft on me?" the CEO teased lightly.

Yami Marik blinked half-lidded eyes, his lazy smile playing across his face. "No. I may love you Seto Kaiba, but that does not mean I will take it easy on you."

Kaiba chuckled, smirking as his brought the yami's chin down to meet his lips once again in a long, passion-filled kiss.

"I wouldn't expect any less."


End file.
